1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-purpose furniture articles and, more particularly, to devices which can be easily converted into multiple embodiments. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device which may be readily converted and used as both a rocking toy device as well as a picnic-type table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-purpose convertible furniture articles are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,015, U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,723, U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,834 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,876 all disclose multi-purpose articles of furniture useful for a variety of purposes such as cradles, tables, beds and the like. Frequently, however, these devices require disassembly or rearrangement of portions thereof in order to convert them from one particular functional use to another.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 144,404, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 147,581 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 147,873 all disclose combination chairs and table articles of various designs. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,524 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,118 both disclose a convertible chair or desk in conjunction with a rocker toy. In the first instance, portions of the device must be removed and rearranged in order to change function. In the second instance, the disclosed invention is a combination rocker and high-chair or desk not intended for multiple party use.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a combination device for use as a picnic-type table simultaneously usable by a number of individuals simultaneously as well as a rocker toy device capable of use by multiple numbers of children or adults, all without requiring the removal of parts or reassembly of portions thereof. However, such a need is yet to be filled by the existing art.